starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Soldado de asalto/Leyendas
thumb|250px|Un soldado de asalto [[Imperio Galáctico|imperial.]] Los Soldados de Asalto, también conocidos como Tropas de Asalto o Stormtroopers, fueron un grupo de soldados de choque de élite del Imperio Galáctico. Al igual que los [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial I]] y los Cazas TIE, los soldados de asalto servían como recordatorio del poder del Emperador, extensiones de su voluntad, y un método para mantener los cientos de sistemas estelares del Imperio bajo el yugo del miedo. Estos soldados formaban el Cuerpo de soldados de asalto, que operaban como una rama independiente al Ejército y la Armada Imperiales, a pesar de que algunos de los que se encontraban destinados en la Armada eran conocidos por el nombre de "marines". Miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza Rebelde usaban numerosos términos para referirse a las tropas de asalto, incluyendo "sombrerosblancos"Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook," soldados de plástico", y "muñecos de nieve". Otro término de argot utilizado para estos soldados era el de "Hombres de Blanco"Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded. Historia left|thumb|220px|Soldados de asalto en la [[Estrella de la Muerte I|primera Estrella de la Muerte]] Los primeros soldados de asalto fueron los soldados clon que sobrevivieron a las Guerras Clon. Renombrados por la Declaración del Nuevo Orden de Palpatine, estos clones de Jango Fett se complementaron rápidamente con otros tres grupos de soldados de asalto desarrollados en los Territorios del Borde Exterior después de la Batalla de Kamino (Era Imperial) en 10 ABY. Al carecer de la guía de los Generales Jedi, las tropas de asalto se desvincularon para hacer cumplir brutalmente con la nueva doctrina Imperial, ganándose rápidamente la reputación de despiadados, destructivos e ilimitados en número. Durante la etapa más dura de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la progenie de Fett se reforzó con nuevos genes y reclutamientos a la antigua usanza; los primeros soldados no clónicos se reclutaron en 9 ABY. A pesar de la oleada de nuevos recursos, los rangos permanecieron restringidos a los humanos; un signo evidente de la Cultura de Superioridad Humana del Nuevo Orden. En 0 ABY, un tercio de los soldados provenían del ADN de Fett, siendo la mayoría reclutados.Star Wars Insider 96 right|thumb|220px|Soldados de asalto en [[Ciudad Nube.]] Durante veintitrés años, los soldados encajaron pocas derrotas conocidas de gran escala, hasta la Batalla de Endor. En ella, una legión entera de tropas de asalto, apoyados por AT-ATs, sufrió una gran humillación. A pesar de su superioridad numérica, armas más avanzadas y un entrenamiento espléndido, sufrieron la derrota por un reducido comando de la Alianza Rebelde y por un ejército, aparentemente insignificante de nativos ewok de Endor, a los que, naturalmente, Palpatine ni llegó a considerar como posible amenaza. Fue un desastroso error por el que a continuación, el Imperio pagó un alto precio. Las tropas de asalto fueron tomadas por sorpresa; en su arrogancia, comenzaron a romper filas y a dividirse en pequeños grupos para cazar a los ewoks. Esto les permitió a los ewoks eliminar uno a uno sistemáticamente a cada grupo de soldados. Cuando se extendió la noticia, ya no solo de las muertes de Palpatine y de Vader, sino además de la derrota de los poderosos soldados de asalto Imperiales, contra una pequeña banda de Rebeldes y una raza relativamente primitiva de la apartada luna del bosque, varios mundos se aprovecharon de la situación y se rebelaron contra el ejército Imperial. Con la muerte de su maestro y su reputación por los suelos, los antes temidos soldados de asalto cayeron en un gran declive. No pudieron recuperarse de su caída en desgracia durante más cien años. El Remanente Imperial continuó usando a partir de entonces a los soldados de asalto hasta la firma de los Acuerdos de Bastion unos años después. Sin embargo, padecieron una gran cantidad de bajas. A partir del tratado, los soldados se convirtieron en poco más que guardas y policías de los mundos del Remanente, aunque lucharon junto con sus contemporáneos de la Nueva República y de la Federación de Galáctica de Alianzas Libres contra los yuuzhan vong. thumb|left|270px|Soldados de Asalto Imperiales abordan la nave rebelde [[Tantive IV]] Los soldados Imperiales también sirvieron en otros gobiernos Imperiales tales como el Segundo Imperio y el Imperio de la Mano. El Gran Almirante Mitth'raw'nuruodo utilizó los cilindros de clonación spaarti escondidos en el almacén del Monte Tantiss para clonar soldados para su futura armada de [[Crucero Pesado clase Dreadnaught|Cruceros Pesados clase Dreadnaught]]. Esto se descubrió tras comparar los análisis genéticos del cuerpo de tropas Imperiales, encontrados en el Katana después de la [[Batalla por la flota Katana|Batalla por la flota Katana]]. Mientras el Remanente Imperial recuperaba poco a poco su anterior solidez, los ideales de Palpatine sobre la superioridad humana comenzaron a morir con él. Al final, el liderazgo del Remanente Imperial llegó a ser más abierto de mente, con poco que ver con el prejuiciado punto de vista de Palpatine, ya que esa fue una de las primeras causas de las numerosas rebeliones que gradualmente doblegaron al Imperio por la Nueva República y que causaron tantos conflictos internos entre los Señores de la Guerra por el ahora trono vacante. Las filas del ejército de soldados de asalto, se fueron llenado escalonadamente con reclutamientos de humanos y otras especies nacidos de forma natural, todo indica que la confianza en los clones disminuyó con el tiempo. Otras razones del declive en el uso de soldados clonados pudieron ser la pérdida de Kamino y otros muchos mundos en donde el Imperio mantenía incontables instalaciones de clonación. Debido a que los mejores y más efectivos clones que crecían mediante tecnología kaminiana les costaba aproximadamente una década en alcanzar la edad adecuada para combatir y que los clones desarrollados mediante tecnología spaarti eran más o menos tan efectivos como los droides de batalla sin cerebro, el Imperio no tuvo otra elección que depender del patriotismo y del entrenamiento de los reclutas más que en la lealtad programada y la sin igual capacidad de combate de los clones. thumb|right|250px|Soldados de asalto durante la [[Masacre de Ossus|matanza de los Sith en el Praxeum Jedi en Ossus en 130 DBY.]] Por el año 130 DBY, los soldados de asalto estaban sirviendo al Nuevo Imperio Galáctico de Roan Fel, aunque por entonces, el cuerpo de soldados de asalto había sido absorbido por la Armada Imperial y se había convertido en una organización mestiza —debido en parte a la inclusión de diferentes especies entre las filas de la Legión 501, todavía operativa. En aquella época, incluso se admitieron mujeres para servir como soldados. Las tropas de asalto Imperiales recobraron su prominencia en el combate contra el ejército de la Alianza Galáctica en la Batalla Imperio-Sith y en la colaboración de la Masacre de Ossus. Irónicamente, la reconquista de la galaxia por el Nuevo Imperio Galáctico, gracias en parte a las proezas de combate de los leales y dedicados soldados de asalto, fue un breve regreso a la gloria. Siete años después de que Darth Krayt usurpara el trono Imperial, el Emperador Roan Fel reapareció y tomó Bastion, confiando únicamente en los seguidores Imperiales tales como la Legión 501 y la División de Soldados de Asalto 980. Por el 137 DBY, la galaxia fue una vez más devorada por el desconcierto dado que varias unidades de soldados tomaron partido entre el usurpador Darth Krayt y el auténtico Emperador Roan Fel. --Anakin Skywalker 5000 23:48 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Reclutamiento thumb|Uno de los soldados de asalto de la [[Legión 501 que abordaron la nave rebelde Tantive IV cae muerto en combate.]] Si un hombre entre los 18 y 30 años calificaba en el percentaje del top cincuenta, un agente de reclutamiento Imperial lo contactaría y presumiblemente le arrancaría muestras del ADN para la clonación. Los hombres que no llegaban tan arriba aún se les querían como soldados regulares. Ademas, era preferible si los soldados de asalto cumplieran un cierto estándar en tamaño y peso. La Princesa Leia Organa al parecer era familiar con esos estándares en 0 ABY, tal vez, debido a su trabajo con la Rebelión. Organización thumb|left|190px|Un oficial no comisionado de la [[División de Soldados de Asalto 407º|división de soldados de asalto 407º, 137 ABY.]] El Cuerpo de soldados de asalto no estaba directamente unido al Ejército Imperial, y mantenía su propia estructura de comando, sistema de rango, e instalaciones de soporte. Los soldados de asalto eran solo leales al Emperador, y solo seguían órdenes del personal del Ejército y de la Flota a su discreción. La unidad básica de organización era el soldado individual. Cada soldado de asalto era asignado a un número por propósitos tácticos y para reforzar la ética Imperial de la uniformidad. Los soldados estaban organizados en escuadrones, pelotones, compañías, batallones, regimentos y legiones. Un comandante de compañía podría darle el mando a cualquier oficial regular sobre cualquier escuadrón o pelotón entregado. Un solo batallón consistía de 820 soldados, mientras que un batallón de soldados clon la República Galáctica estaba compuesto por solamente 576 hombres. En 130 DBY, los soldados de asalto eran aparentemente parte del Ejército Imperial, aunque las unidades de soldados de asalto individuales permanecieron como fuerzas de élite. Oficiales thumb|right|150px|Gorra de un oficial de soldados de asalto Los oficiales de soldados de asalto eran tradicionalmente graduados de la Academia Imperial no clones, pero los soldados de asalto Imperiales que probaron rasgos de liderazgo en combate podían ser ascendididos al rango de oficial. En batalla, los oficiales de soldados de asalto comisionados vestían la armadura de los soldados de asalto estándares con la insignia del rango para indicar estatus. Oficiales no comisionados estaban indicados en el campo con unas hombrera para los hombros en vez de los cuadrados de rangos estándares vestidos sobre la armadura. Para situaciones no combatientes, los oficiales vestían una túnica negra y pantalones de vestir uniformes, incluyendo una gorra, botas, guantes y los estándares cuadrados de rango. El oficial de soldados de asalto era un paso hacia adelante para lograr el rango de oficial Imperial, ya que los oficiales de soldados de asalto aún se encontrban bajo los oficiales Imperiales. Los soldados de asalto Imperiales también podían comprometerse con el rango de Comandante de soldados de asalto a través del sistema de rango. En 137 DBY, parece que el sistema de rangos usado por los soldados clon en los comienzos de las Guerras Clon estaba en uso de nuevo. Ideología thumb|left|175px|Un líder de [[pelotón con un pauldron naranja de un oficial.]] Adicionalmente a su rol militar como cuerpo de élite, los stormtroopers constituían una parte importante del Nuevo Orden de Palpatine. El entrenamiento de los stormtroopers era acompañado por una minuciosa indoctrinación de la ideología imperial, mayor a la que estaban expuestas las fuerzas armadas normales, y los stormtroopers estaban afiliados muy de cerca con el Emperador Palpatine. Esto era particularmente significativo considerando las tensiones entre el Emperador y la Armada. Por ejemplo, posiblemente los stormtroopers desplegados en la Estrella de la Muerte estaban ahí para asegurar que la inmendamente poderosa estación de batalla permaneciera bajo control del Emperador. Darth Vader fue enviado con un propósito similar. thumb|right|Stormtroopers a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte Sin embargo, a pesar de las muertes de Palpatine y Vader, la ideología de los stormtroopers probó ser uno de los pocos legados perdurables de los últimos Señores Sith de la orden que Darth Bane dejó atrás. A pesar de sus pérdidas sustanciales después de la Batalla de Endor y la fractura del Imperio, los líderes Imperiales entendieron bien que la única manera en que el Imperio podía existir de alguna manera u otra, los stormtroopers no podían dejar de existir, como lo habían hecho el Emperador y Darth Vader. Poco después de que el Imperio se derrumbó, tiempos desesperados requirieron medidas desesperadas. Para rellenar las escasas filas del Cuerpo de Stormtroopers, finalmente se les permitió servir como stormtroopers a las mujeres y a los aliens, lo que resultó en tres consecuencias distintas: el virtual fin de la Alta Cultura Humana, el fin del Cuerpo de Stormtroopers como provincia exclusiva de los hombres humanos (irónicamente justo lo que había pasado con en antes puro ejército de clones de Jango Fett) y la declinación gradual en el uso de clones mientras los reclutas nacidos normalmente, humanos y no humanos, se convirtieron en la mayoría y la nueva fuente de stormtroopers. Esta nueva tradición, decididamente de mente más abierta que la del opresivo reino de Palpatine, continuó por lo menos hasta el 137 DBY; se desconoce si en ese entonces todavía se creaban clones (especialmente de Jango Fett) para servir como stormtroopers. A través de este tiempo, incluso cuando parecía que el Imperio estaba a punto de ser totalmente destruido, la ideología de los stormtroopers como la fuerza militar más grande en la historia galáctica nunca fue olvidada. Ellos fueron testamento del poderío del Imperio, el legado de la más grande creación de Kamino: el Gran Ejército de la República, y la forma del Imperio de llevar orden y paz mediante la fuerza de las armas. Equipo Armamento thumb|right|130px|Un [[Armadura de soldado de asalto#Cascos|casco de soldado de asalto.]] El rifle bláster E-11 de Industrias BlasTech fue el arma standard usado por el Cuerpo y uno de los rifles más comunes en el Imperio, sin embargo resulto ser menos poderoso e impreciso que el rifle bláster DC-15. Este bláster fue vagamente inspirado por los DC-15 usados por los soldados clon durante las Guerras Clon. Todos los soldados de asalto exceptuando aquellos asignados a armamento pesado, portaban un E-11 además del arma de apoyo SE-14r. Algunos soldados de élite portaban el mortífero rifle bláster pesado DLT-19, con mucha más potencia, y más preciso comparado con el E-11. Durante el Imperio Renacido, los líderes de escuadrón de tropas de asalto estaban armados con un Flechette FC-1 de Armas Golan. Además, algunos soldados de asalto a veces tenían rifles bláster DLT-20A. Todos los soldados de asalto tenían un detonador termal cilíndrico situado en su espalda. La mayoría de estos detonadores termales no llevaban marcados sus botones, para reducir las posibilidades de detonación si el soldado era capturado por el enemigo. Incluso la persona que sabía cómo introducir el código de activación, debía saber dicho código. Cada detonador iba armado con un código único, conocido exclusivamente por el soldado que lo portaba. Este código de detonación personal era uno de los únicos rasgos de individualidad, sino el único, permitido a estos soldados. Alrededor del año 130 DBY, los soldados de asalto estaban equipados con blásters ARC-9965 pero seguían usando el rifle bláster E-11. Armadura thumb|150px|left|Un miembro del [[Equipo Comando Uno adquiriendo el equipo de soldado de asalto.]] Antes de que la armadura de los soldados de asalto fuese desarrollada, las primeras tropas de asalto usaron la armadura de de soldado clon Fase II durante la transición de la República al Imperio. Se desconoce cuánto tiempo fue así, pero al menos en la Batalla de Naboo del 18 ABY ya se pudieron ver estas armaduras. Si este es el caso, la armadura de Fase II fue usada durante algunos meses por el Imperio. Durante los primeros años del Imperio, el Cuerpo de Soldados de Asalto, aún compuestos por clones de Jango Fett, fueron forzados a eliminar el color en los diseños de sus armaduras, usados para designar las legiones o cuerpos a los que pertenecían. De este modo se eliminaba la referencia a los Jedi a los que hasta ese momento servían. De igual modo, esto se hizo para unificar el nuevo protocolo imperial. Así, los primeros soldados de asalto volvieron a su primigenia apariencia de soldados armados de blanco. Esta tradición por tanto seguiría así en todos las nuevas armaduras de soldados de asalto así como las armaduras de la era del Legado. Esta armadura estaba hecha de un compuesto plástico sobre un mono hermético negro; siendo en este aspecto muy parecidos a los usados por sus predecesores en las Guerras Clon. Al no existir ningún rasgo exterior de individualidad, a excepción del rango, algunos observadores confundían a estos soldados con droides de combate. right|thumb|180px|Serie de fotogramas de la grabación del casco de un soldado de asalto que muestra a un "supuesto" simpatizante rebelde. La armadura protegía además a los soldados de entornos muy severos, así como del impacto de proyectiles y armas desintegradoras. Algunos impactos de bláster podían penetrar en la armadura pero esta reducía de forma importante el daño que este puede producir absorbiendo gran parte de la energía. El mono aislante permitía trabajar en diversidad de climatologías de una forma más o menos confortable y enfrentarse durante periodos cortos de tiempo a entornos relativamente extremos, cómo es el caso del vacío. De este modo puede decirse que la armadura estaba mucho más preparada como un traje de supervivencia de alta tecnología, que para un traje bélico, cómo era el caso de sus predecesores clónicos. En ciertas situaciones, los soldados de asalto u otros soldados imperiales especializados podían vestir armadura de camuflaje para ayudar a ocultarse en diferentes entornos, cómo era el caso de los antiguos soldados clon de los pantanos. El Cuerpo de Soldados de Asalto reinstauró este uso tras la embarazosa derrota de la Batalla de Endor. En 130 DBY, se crearon un importante número de variantes para los no-humanos y mujeres que servían en el Ejército Imperial. Sin embargo, la apariencia general de la armadura solo sufrió pequeñas modificaciones. Extras Algunas características especiales incluían un comunicador en la muñeca, una pequeña holocámara de combate dentro del casco, resonador propio (para abrir puertas de seguridad) dentro de la armadura, y una luz externa en el casco. Para operaciones largas, las tropas de asalto podían llevar mochilas que podían contener una tienda de campaña personal, cinco raciones concentradas, quince raciones de agua, ocho baterías de energía para blásters, y una barra de luz. Soldados de asalto especializados Existen gran número de subgrupos del Cuerpo de Soldados de Asalto con entrenamiento y equipo adecuado a misiones particulares, generalmente definidos por el tipo de entorno que el soldado se va a encontrar. right|thumb|150px|Soldado de Asalto con un [[rifle bláster E-11.]] *Comando de Asalto: comando para misiones de infiltración. *Especialista en armas pesadas: soldado de asalto equipado con armamento pesado. *Guardia de Coruscant: Policía de soldados de asalto de Coruscant. *Marines Imperiales *Soldado Aéreo: soldados de asalto de asalto aéreo. *Soldado Bomba: soldado de asalto especialista en explosivos. *Soldado Explorador: soldado de asalto explorador motorizado. *Soldado de Asalto Acuático: soldados marinos. *Soldado de Asalto alienígena: soldados de asalto alienígeneas con un casco especial. *Soldado de Asalto de zonas radiactivas *Soldado de Asalto de las Sombras: comandos sigilosos (también llamados soldados de asalto Agujero Negro bajo las órdenes del Agente Cronal). *Soldado de asalto G-Zero o soldado espacial. *Soldado EVO: soldado de entornos arriesgados. *Soldado de Asalto sensible a la Fuerza: Soldado clonado a partir de un sensible a la Fuerza que lleva un sable láser. *Soldado de Asalto t'syriél: soldados de asalto de élite t'syriél. *Soldado de Choque: soldados de asalto especialistas. right|thumb|150px|Un soldado explorador *Soldado de las Arenas: soldados de asalto de terrenos desérticos. *Soldado de las Nieves: soldados de asalto en zonas frías. *Soldado de los Pantanos: soldados de asalto en ciénagas. *Soldado de las Sombras (Imperio Renacido): Híbrido entre Jedi Oscuro y soldado de asalto. *Soldado de Salto: soldados de asalto aéreo. *Soldado de Riesgo: soldados de asalto con armaduras resistentes a altas temperaturas y corrosión. *Soldado Magma: soldados de asalto para entornos volcánicos. *Soldado Minero: soldados de seguridad de las minas de especia de Sevarcos II. *Soldado Misil: soldados de asalto aéreos equipados con mochilas con misiles. *Soldado Nova: soldado de asalto de élite. *Soldado Oscuro: Droides soldado especiales. **Soldado Oscuro clase Exógeno: una variante de soldado oscuro. **Soldado Oscuro clase Gloria: una variante de soldado oscuro. **Soldado Oscuro clase Triunfal: Mitad droide mitad soldado de asalto. **Soldado Oscuro Nova: una variante de soldado oscuro. Soldados de asalto pilotos Ocasionalmente, algunos soldados de asalto podía pilotar cazas TIE/ln en entornos atmosféricos, como fue el caso de un soldado de asalto de Alderaan que servía bajo las órdenes del Moff Wessel en Yinchorr, quien le ordenó derribar a la Princesa Leia. Puede asumirse que los soldados de asalto asignados a los cazas TIE debían recibir un entrenamiento más o menos especializado, sin embargo no existe la evidencia de ninguna unidad de Cazas TIE formada por soldados de asalto especializados. Soldados de asalto alienígenas Los soldados de asalto fueron una de las bases del Nuevo Orden de bajo el reinado de Palpatine, por lo que eran exclusivamente humanos o clones de humanos. Una excepción de esto fueron los soldados de asalto t'syriél reclutados por el general Sk'ar.Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising El propio Sk'ar un alienígena kaleesh, lo que explicaría por qué se desvió de la política de reclutamiento imperial. Años más tarde, un pequeño cuerpo de soldados de asalto alienígenas sirvieron bajo las órdenes de la Almirante del Remanente Imperial Daala, a pesar de su resignación. Los soldados de asalto alienígenas fueron muy comunes en el Imperio de la Mano y en el Imperio de Fel unos 130 años DBY.Star Wars: Legado Soldados de asalto de la ASI La Agencia de Seguridad Imperial tenía sus propios soldados de asalto, que operaban fuera de la estructura de mando del Cuerpo de Soldados de Asalto. Puesto que eran idénticos en apariencia a los soldaos de asalto normales, se solían infiltrar en unidades estándar para asegurarse de que cumplían adecuadamente sus asignaciones. Un buen ejemplo de esto fue el ataque contra el simpatizante rebelde Teardrop en 0 DBY. Los soldados de asalto de la ASI informaron de que el soldado de asalto Daric LaRone disparó deliberadamente a civiles. Estos soldados de asalto se solían cuestionar más a menudo sus órdenes que los normales, hasta que incluso llegaron a traicionar a la Mano del Emperador Mara Jade, cuando esta se infiltró en una base pirata en Gepparin. Normalmente estaban adjuntos a unidades tácticas de la ASI.Allegiance Soldados de asalto notables thumb|right|200px|Soldado de asalto muerto en combate por [[Han Solo en el Bloque de Detención AA 23 de la Estrella de la Muerte.]] *1047 *Avarik *Barich *Barse *Beilert Valance *Bursk *Daine Jir *Daric LaRone *Davin Felth *Dendu *Dobbs *Drazin *Drelosyn *DV-523 *DV-692 *Elsek *Flint *Givens *Grodin Tierce *Grotto *Haku *Hong *Joak Quiller *Jonsey *Kile Hannad *Kine *Kir Kanos *Korlo Brightwater *Kyle Katarn *Meck Odom *Misik *Morley *Nathan Donar III *Praji *Qorl *Rom Mohc *Saberan Marcross *Stor *Sutu *Taxtro Grave *TC-1289 *THX-1138 *TK-104 *TK-119 *TK-421 *TK-422 *TK-622 *TK-664 *TK-8252 *TK-875 *Trang *Trhin Voss'on't *Triv Pothman *Vollot *Zeth Durron Entre bastidores [[Archivo:ST Lightsaber.jpg|thumb|250px|Arte conceptual. Los stormtroopers, como se muestran en los primeros borradores de Star Wars e imaginados por Ralph McQuarrie, usarían sables de luz y escudos personales.]] George Lucas, cuando escribió información de referencia para las licencias en 1977, mencionó que había mujeres en el Cuerpo de Stormtroopers, aunque había pocas apostadas en la Estrella de la Muerte. Él sugirió que eran numerosas en otras unidades.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Como resultado, pocas mujeres stormtroopers han aparecido en fuentes del Universo Expandido. De acuerdo a varias fuentes del Universo Expandido, parece que para el tiempo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica los stormtroopers ya no eran exclusivamente clones. En Star Wars Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1, después del asalto imperial a Jabiim, Janek Sumber inspecciona sus tropes sobrevivientes. En ese momento él comenta que ninguno de los soldados regulares a su mando sobrevivieron a la batalla, y se puede ver un grupo de clones rubios y de ojos azules, obviamente una nueva plantilla. Suber también dice que los clones en el ejército eran fuertes y que él escuchó que durante las Guerras Clon eran aún más fuertes. Parece que con la expansión de las fuerzas armadas después del surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico se crearon nuevas plantillas de clones y se reclutaron humanos regulares, en parte porque la esperanza de vida de un clon de Jango era apenas la mitad de un humano ordinario. Así, se requería de reemplazos constantes clones y no clones para llenar las filas de stormtroopers. La primera mención de que había clones en las filas de stormtroopers fue Soldiers of the Empire!, un artículo que apareció en Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 4 (enero de 1978). Desafortunadamente, este artículo cayó en la oscuridad, y la mayoría de los fans nunca han oído hablar de él. Como resultado, la mayor parte de los autores del UE antes de la trilogía de precuelas creyeron que todos los stormtroopers eran reclutas. Muchas fuentes del Universo Expandido mencionan academias Imperiales, como Carida, y stormtroopers humanos normales como Davin Felth y Kyle Katarn. Después del lanzamiento de la trilogía de precuelas, fue necesario un retcon para introducir a los clones en las filas de los stormtroopers para unir estas fuentes del UE con las películas y el artículo de 1978. En la Trilogía de Thrawn, Luke Skywalker se da cuenta de que algunos de los stormtroopers del Gran Almirante Thrawn son clones al sentir en la Fuerza que todos son idénticos. Él implica que esto es inusual. LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy introdujo un nuevo tipo de stormtrooper no canónico llamado "soldado de playa". Visten un casco estándar y shorts de baño, y pueden ser encontrados descansando en tinas en algunos niveles. Debido a su aparente incapacidad para dañar a los personajes principales en las películas, el efecto stormtrooper se nombró así por ellos. Los stormtroopers se basaron en los Stormtroopers del Imperio Alemán, que sirvieron en el ejército alemán en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Apariciones *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Tail of the Roon Comets'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Out of the Cradle'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Death of a Rebel Base'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Pax Empirica'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Lucky'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' * Spare Parts}} * *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Fair Prey'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''To Fight Another Day'' * Combat Moon}} *''River of Chaos'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * *''Command Decision'' *''Finder's Fee'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''One Step Ahead'' *''Firepower'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Battle for the Sunstar'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Handoff'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Lucky'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Marooned'' *''Chessa's Doom'' * * One of a Kind}} *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Mission to Zila'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Gottu and His Vibroaxe'' *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' }} Apariciones no-canonicas *'Blue Harvest' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Insider 76'' *''Star Wars Insider 82'' *''Star Wars Insider 96'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Alliance and Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Soldados de asalto Categoría:Variantes de soldados de asalto